Baby Think About It
by BlackBaby
Summary: When 18 students in a biology class are forced to live like real parents for an entire week, the drama unfolds. Will these fake babies bring them closer together, or tear them all apart?
1. The Project

_November 2__nd_

"Okay class, today we'll be doing something a little differently. Put your textbooks away."

The students in Mr. Russell's biology class exchanged confused glances before slowly putting away their books. Amanda Applebee scrolled through her phone's inbox, scanning through he unread text messages. She had no interest in biology, and couldn't care less if she failed. She never knew what anyone was talking about, and she didn't care. She had better things to do than learn, like fix her cluttered inbox. She paid no attention to Mr. Russell speaking at the front of the room, until she felt a tapping on her arm. She ignored it at first, until it became relentless. She looked up at whoever had been tapping her with an annoyed look. It was Hector, who nodded his head at the front of the room.

Amanda looked up for the first time, now noticing almost every head in the room facing her, including Mr. Russell's. "Miss Applebee, you should know that I always know when students are texting in my class. No one just looks at their crotch and smiles. The class laughed while Amanda rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. When the laughter died down, Mr. Russell continued speaking. "As I was saying, instead of textbook work this week, we'll be doing a project. Since you're all seniors, this project _counts._ By counts, I mean it will make up 60% of your final grade this semester, so I suggest you take it seriously."

The class broke out into whispering. Everyone wanted to know what this monster project would be. Amanda could still care less. She concentrated on her fingernails now that she didn't have her phone. They were neon pink and looked great.

Zoe raised her hand. "What's this project going to be, Mr. Russell?"

Mr. Russell cleared his throat. "Now this is a private classroom discussion, and nothing that is said here will leave this room. Ryan, shut the door." When the door slammed with a thud, Mr. Russell began to walk around the room. "Before I introduce this project to you, we're going to talk about something. Let's talk about sex."

Amanda sighed and leaned her head back.

"You all know all there is to know about sex, right? Wrong. You all _think_ you know all there is to know, but you don't. You may be familiar with the concept, and the act, but none of you really know the consequences, do you?"

The room was quiet. No one spoke or laughed. In the 2nd to last row of the room, Jessica rested her head on her desk. Everyone knew that at the beginning of last year, Jessica had gotten knocked up by a frat guy at Centerscore University. Despite everything, she had kept her head high for 8 months, walking around school as she got bigger and bigger, until she was confined to stay home. She had the baby and gave it up for adoption, then went on with her life. If anyone knew about the consequences, it was Jess.

"For your semester project, you're each going to pair up. You will receive a baby doll, to simulate the consequences of teen pregnancy and parenthood. For one week, you will share this baby with your partner. This isn't some cabbage patch doll, this thing is like the real thing. It cries, it spits up, it eats, it wets, it does it all. You and your partner will be parents and expected to treat your baby as if it was real. You will care for this baby with your partner for the week, and then write a report on what you learned about teen parenthood."

The room exploded into chatter. People were already partnering up, grabbing their friends hands and chatting. Amanda didn't even bother looking up, nor did Jessica.

"Not so fast, everyone. Before you get all excited, _I'm _picking the partners."

The entire class groaned and grunted as Mr. Russell smiled. "Now when it comes to partners, it just so happens that we have an even amount of boys and girls, so everyone will be in a boy-girl pair. There will be no switching, trading, or ditching of any kind. I will find out about it and drop you a letter grade. If you have a serious problem, you won't." He smiled again. "I picked the partners very accordingly, so you'll all be fine. Now for the partners." He picked up a clipboard and scanned the list.

Hector leaned over to Amanda and whispered, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Mr. Russell began reading. "Hector, you're with Taylor. Amanda, you'll be with Colt. Ryan with Jill, Fryan with Maria. Phil and Megan, Kenji and Jessica. Zoe you get Jacob, Spencer you're with Nicole. And finally, Howard you're with Sam. Any questions? No? Good. You'll claim your babies tomorrow, I suggest taking today to get to know the mother or father of your child. Children put a lot of strains on relationships, so make stronger bonds." At that moment, the bell rang ending classes for the day. The class got up, murmuring slightly to their friends about their partners, some nervously and some not. Amanda didn't want to do the project at all, but at least she knew Colt and didn't get stuck with some weirdo. She didn't really see how they would be compatible for the project, but whatever. She didn't see Colt as the 'hands on' parenting type, and she certainly didn't plan to doing the work.

Still, he had to be better than having someone who actually cared about the project and expected her to care just as much. As they were leaving the classroom, Colt nodded in Amanda's direction and walked over. "Hey, looks like we're partners."

She smiled. "Looks that way, yeah. Dumb project though."

Colt shrugged. "Yeah well, I can't fail, I'm already borderline in this class. So can we maybe pretend we care?" He raised his eyebrows up and down, causing Amanda to laugh.

"Whatever you say, _dad._ See you around." She walked out of the classroom smiling. Colt shook his head. This project was going to be a challenge.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think so far. I kind of based this project on the father's day special from a while ago because I liked the idea, but I made it more realistic. I also thought it would be better if they didn't get to choose partners, more tension and DRAMA. ;D let me know which partnerships you want to see chapters about, even though Amanda and Colt's is obviously the main one throughout the story, I'll show other people too. Thanks :)))**


	2. Day 1

_November 3__rd_

The next day, the students in Mr. Russell's class sat at their desks quietly. Most of them were nervous about the project which started that day, but some didn't care. Take Amanda. She could tell by Colt's plea to take the project seriously that he would do all the work. All she had to do was spend time with him and the doll, and she'd get an A. Perfect.

Once everyone in the class came, and attendance was taken, Mr. Russell began calling out the names of the partners to come up and claim their babies. First were Hector and Taylor, who both mutually seemed to have some sort of interest in the project. They had a baby girl. Amanda watched Taylor and Hector return to their seats, Hector holding the doll in his arms. Despite everything, Amanda felt just a twinge of jealousy. Maybe she would care more about the project if she was with her own boyfriend. She knew that Mr. Russell had probably purposely not put couples together. Whatever. She snapped her gum and the jealousy past. It was only for a week, and she was with Colt, not some loser.

When Mr. Russell called her and Colt's names to claim their baby, she rolled her eyes to Hector. He wasn't even looking at her though, he was looking down at his doll which he and Taylor were playing with. She sighed and got up, following Colt to the front of the room. Mr. Russell handed Amanda an extremely lifelike baby doll, wearing a blue hat. "Congratulations, you have a boy. I don't think I have to remind both of you that you're both borderline failing, and this project could make or break your semester grade, so I'd advise you to take it seriously."

With that, Amanda and Colt turned around and went back to their seats. She sat down and looked at her doll. It was actually kind of cute, and really realistic. "Hey, Amanda!" She looked up to find Colt motioning for her to come over. She got up, still holding onto her baby, and went to sit at his table. She placed the baby gently down on the desk and sat next to him.

"Man, this is so sweet. I kinda always knew I'd have a boy, you know?"

Amanda smiled. "Well, I kind of figured I wouldn't have to worry about that until I was _out_ of high school."

Colt looked down at their doll, sitting on the table. "It's really lifelike."

Amanda nodded. "I know."

"So…" He played with the babies toes. "Are we gonna like, take turns or what?"

Amanda's jaw dropped slightly. "You'd make me take care of this thing, _by myself?"_

Colt held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, chill. We can hang out with it together if you want. I can take it for the rest of the day and you take it at night?" Amanda nodded again and smoothed down her hair. She looked around. Almost everyone in the class had their babies and was playing with them. She sighed and looked down at her and Colt's baby. It was cute, she couldn't deny that, but was she going to play with it? She hadn't played with dolls in years.

Thanks god the bell rang at that moment, and everyone got up to leave. She hoisted her bag up on her shoulder and stood up. Colt stood up as well and held the baby in one arm. "Okay, well I'll see you later. How 'bout you meet me by my motorcycle after school, you know where it is, right?"

Amanda grinned. "Yeah, I can find the front lawn of the school. Later." She waved and left the classroom with Hector's hand in hers. While they walked down the hall to their next class, Amanda thought about the project. It didn't seem as terrible as it had yesterday. Who knows, maybe even working with Colt, it could turn out to be fun.


	3. And She Changes Slowly

Later that day, Hector walked Amanda to Colt's motorcycle. She was going to Colt's house to hang out with him and the baby, and she was livid at the moment. All day, Taylor had been all over Hector, talking about _the project. _

_Hector, what are we doing about _the project?

_Hector, you want to come over to work on _the project?

_Hector, don't forget about the writing part of_ the project.

This week was going to be a hectic one, and juggling a child with Colt probably wouldn't leave much time for her to spend with Hector. Taylor couldn't let her spend her _last free day_ with her _boyfriend? _

Whatever.

They reached Colt's motorcycle, parked on it's usually but still illegal spot on the front lawn, right in front of the Lyle the Lizard Statue. Even though the school's mascot was squirrels now, they hadn't gotten rid of the monument or put in a new one. Too much money, probably.

Colt hadn't arrived yet, so Amanda kissed Hector goodbye and sat down on the grass next to his motorcycle to wait. She walked Hector walk off towards the parking lot and blinked sadly. The moment passed quickly and was replaced by annoyance. Where the hell was Colt, how long does it take to walk out of a building?

Amanda pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through facebook for a few minutes until the wailing of a baby became prominent. She looked up to find Colt, looking frantic, holding their crying baby in his arms. Despite everything, she had to admit he looked pretty cute holding a baby like that. She quickly stood up and took the doll from him, rocking it gently in her arms for a few seconds. After a minute, it quieted down and stopped crying. Colt visibly relaxed.

"You're a natural."

She hadn't realized she was staring at the baby's face until she looked up. Amanda felt her face turning red, as it always did when she was even slightly embarrassed. She laughed nervously and shifted her feet, holding the baby in her right arm. "Yeah well, by the end of the week you will be too. So we're going to your place?"

Colt nodded and glanced at his bike. "Just a random thought, but who's gonna hold the kid while we ride?"

Amanda considered the dilemma. "I guess I'll put it between us and I'll just hold on to you really tight so it can't move." She shrugged.

Colt shrugged too. "Okay then, let's hit the road." He hopped onto the bike and grabbed a helmet.

"You're gonna need one of these." He handed it back to her and she took it.

"Thanks." Amanda strapped on the helmet, put the doll between her and Colt and scooted closer to him so the doll was squished between them. He revved the engine and took off, speeding off the lawn and through the parking lot of Twin Branches.

SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS. SHS.

When they arrived at Colt's apartment a few minutes later, Amanda's front was hurting from squishing the baby between the two of them. She was pretty sure it had left an indent in her skin. For the next few days, they'd have to find new transportation.

After a few hours of just watching TV with the baby in between them, or on one of their laps, Colt turned off the television. "This is boring, what's the point of this project if all we do is sit here with the doll? Babies are easy."

Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe not, but seemingly at that exact second, the baby started to cry. Loudly. Amanda sighed and picked it up by its armpits. She carried to his kitchen counter with Colt trailing behind. She set it down and it seemed to cry louder. She thought frantically for a second about what it could be.

Amanda ran to get her bag and brought it to the kitchen, where Colt was waiting. She rummaged around in it frantically until she found a bottle, which Mr. Russell had given every pair along with certain other essentials. She handed it to Colt. "Fill this up with hot water, but not too hot or it'll burn the kid and it'll cry louder, okay?" He nodded and began to fill it with hot water from the sink. She bounced the baby up and down but the crying didn't stop. Finally, Colt handed her a full bottle and she put it in the baby's mouth. Almost instantly, it stopped crying. They both sighed with relief and relaxed.

Later, the baby had finally fallen asleep, or whatever it is dolls do when they just sit there. Amanda and Colt sat on the couch again, this time with the TV off. They were both still reeling from the panic before, and enjoying the silence. Amanda didn't want to think about it, but she knew things were to get worse than that, especially since she had the baby that night. Without thinking, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and leaned back on the couch. It was so comfortable…

When she opened her eyes Colt was no longer next to her on the couch nor was the baby. She stood up groggily, unaware of how long she'd been asleep for, and wandered around looking for him.

She found what she guessed was his bedroom, given the posters on the outside, and opened the door a crack. Peeking inside, Amanda's eyes widened. What she saw surprised her.

**Oooooh, I love a good cliffhanger. What do you think Amanda saw in Colt's room? Review and let me know. Thank you all for your continued support, I try to update as often as possible but it gets hard sometimes. Don't give up though, I love you guys :-******


End file.
